


The Long Wait

by Nefariam Stupri (Nefariam_Stupri)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Everything is Consensual?, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of extreme underage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, literal daddy kink, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefariam_Stupri/pseuds/Nefariam%20Stupri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen-year-old Seth has been away from his dad for three years. He misses him terribly and convinces his jilted mother to let him spend one month of his summer vacation with his dad. But he's started puberty; will his father, his lover, still want him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (So this is pure trash and I've accepted that about myself.) 
> 
> The youngest mention of sex with a minor is nine years old, but the characters are thirteen and thirty-eight years old currently. 
> 
> I do my own editing but I'm not flawless, so feel free to point out corrections - as long as you do it nicely.

When people thought of sexual awakenings, the general age in mind was around thirteen. Seth, however, was only nine when he first touched himself and ten when he lost his virginity. While that was bad enough, he came screaming for his stay-at-home father to never stop.

But he did stop, though only because his wife divorced him and took their son away from him despite the hundreds of tantrums Seth threw throughout the proceedings. Nothing was enough to convince her to give her ten-year-old son to her cheating husband, as if Adam could turn him into such lecherous man that he would eventually cheat on his future wife as well.

Too bad he was already depraved enough to crave a grown man’s cock up his ass.

Seth was thirteen when he saw his father again. He had spent the past three years waiting for when he was legally old enough to tell his mother that he wanted to go see Adam. She'd fought it, tried to convince him otherwise, but her newly teenaged son stood his ground, and that was the only reason she was driving him halfway across the state for him to spend a full month of his summer with her ex-husband.

"Are you sure you want to do this? He's a cheating pig and you know how much he hurt me." Seth rolled his eyes as he stared out the window at her pleading tone; she didn't have even a fraction of the story. Her knowledge of his 'affair' consisted of used condoms in their trash can and the testimony of their nosy neighbor who saw Adam fucking a small, slender thing against a wall. _Goddamn nosy woman_ , Seth wanted to tell her, even after all these years, _mind your own business._ It was her fault that he had been ripped from his father’s arms while in tears. He didn’t even have the chance to kiss him before he left.

"Mom, I wasn’t even eleven when you divorced him. You didn’t ask if I wanted to keep seeing him on weekends or something, you just took me away. It's been three years and he's my dad. I want to see him again." It had been a rough three years for the debauched little boy. Nothing he did felt as good as his dad's thick cock shoved up his ass, pouring load after load of warm spunk into his body. Even as a budding teenager, he had yet to recreate that mind-numbing pleasure that he desperately craved.

Still, Seth was a little nervous. He hadn't quite hit puberty but he wasn't as tiny as he used to be. He was taller with a small patch of hair growing at the base of his cock and he didn't want to get there and realize that he was no longer what Adam desired because he wasn’t a tiny child anymore. All he knew was that his father was still single and that he made space for his son's visit. He hoped that didn't mean his own room.

Adam was sitting outside when the car pulled into his driveway, a can of Coke in one hand. He put it down when Seth stepped out and pulled his suitcase out of the backseat. Adam left the porch to approach his son; Seth could see that he aged well. The six-foot-three man had silver specks in his black hair and his short, trimmed beard. Seth held his suitcase in one hand and gripped the strap of his duffel bag in the other. It was all he could do not to jump into his arms and make out with him. "Hey, Dad." His voice pitched and he winced.

The smallest hint of a smile crossed the man’s face. "Hey, Seth. I've missed you." He looked to the car and gave the woman a small but courteous wave, who ignored it and pulled her car out of his driveway. The two watched her drive away, watched her turn the corner to leave the neighborhood, before Adam took the suitcase from his hand. "Let's go inside."

Seth followed him into the house and listened to his heart pound in his chest, his blood roar in his ears. He was really seeing his dad, his lover, again. "I've thought about you a lot, Daddy," he said in a quiet voice when they stepped inside the house. Adam paused where he stood. The boy shifted his weight and bit his lip, hoping that Adam was merely listening and not appalled by his words. "I remember all the things we used to do. It still makes me hot." Brown eyes shyly peered up through his dyed red at that gorgeous face as he turned around slowly. "I'm older now, but I'm still your baby boy. Do...do you want me?" _Don’t turn me away. Don’t tell me you’ve stopped loving me._

There was silence. And then: "I thought you would be over all that." Seth opened his mouth to say that he’d never be over it, but Adam nodded his head to the right towards the hallway. "Come on, let's go to my room."

Seth stifled a goofy grin and followed Adam's heels to the master bedroom. Adam no longer lived in their old house, but simply being in a room that smelled of his cologne brought back so many memories. Memories of being taught how to kiss as his father’s large hands caressed his small body, of whimpering his way through his virginity, of passing out from sheer euphoria when a wet tongue and gentle teeth teased his small, pert nipples directly after an already ecstatic orgasm.

Shit, he was already starting to harden.

Adam dropped his suitcase to the side and turned to face his son. From the burgeoning bulge in the front of his jeans, he was having the same problem. "I was worried you wouldn't want your daddy anymore when you said you wanted to visit. I didn't want to find out that you were off having sex with some other boy." Another boy, not another man. As if he could ever go back to someone of his own age now.

Seth shook his head with a tiny smile that was fighting to grow into a massive grin. "I could never do that. I will always need my daddy. I even brought a little surprise for him." He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the fly to expose powder blue, sheer panties that were beginning to strain with his erection. It was bigger than it used to be but not full grown by a long shot. "I remember how you used to buy me all these pretty panties from the girl’s section. You would make me wear them to school, and then move them to the side to fuck my little hole when I got home." He licked his lips and sat on the edge of the bed. "I want Daddy to pump my belly full of his cum. Can you do that?" Seth easily slid back into his innocent persona, big brown eyes that were almost swallowed by his dilated pupils watched his father approach him and he bit his lip seductively.

Adam crawled onto the bed and Seth scooted himself back towards the headboard automatically. This was routine for him, even after so long. "I'll give my baby boy anything that he wants. I'll fuck him all month long if that is what he desires." He grasped Seth's belt loops and pulled his jeans down his legs so he could get a good look at the cock straining in his satin panties and the wet spot forming where the tip of his dick was. "What do you want first?"

Seth slid his tongue from between his lips and curled it slowly, a silent invitation before he vocalized his desires. "I want to make out with you. Let me taste you." He didn't have to wait long for the fulfillment of his request, as Adam surged forward and the men locked mouths. A more experienced tongue forced its way into the teen's mouth and Seth whimpered against his father at the rough kiss. Still, they devoured each other in the roughest way, heads pressing together as their teeth clacked and their tongues tangled. Seth had an even harder time concentrating with deft fingers massaged his balls through his panties but he heartily sucked on the tongue that had invaded his mouth.

After three years, Seth felt euphoric underneath his father. They kissed until their lungs burned and they were forced to pull away, although the boy kept chasing after his lips with his tongue. "I want you to fuck me, Daddy. I want you to shove that cock up my ass so far that it bulges in my little belly." Adam groaned against his mouth and quickly started to strip out of his clothes. His eight-inch cock hadn't shrunk at all in the years that passed and the man set to ripping Seth out of his shirt.

Then he stopped. "I don't have lube."

"I do. Check the front pocket of my duffel bag. I have all kinds of things in there for us." Adam slipped off the bed and opened his bag. What he found made him chuckle. Inside the pocket was a large pump bottle of lube,  three different types of butt plugs, anal beads similar to the ones that brought Seth to some of his first orgasms, and a cock ring.

"You dirty boy," he chided, grasping a metal butt plug and the lube. "What am I going to do with you?" Painfully erect and naked, Adam wriggled Seth out of his panties and doused his fingers in lube. One was worked inside, slowly fucking Seth until he was mewling and writhing, and another was added. The rough pads of his fingers teased his inner walls, stroking the hot flesh until he found the sweet spot he desired. Seth moaned when his prostate was touched with the gentleness of caresses. The softness would soon be contrasted by heavy thrusts, but that made it all the better.

The boy was soon sufficiently stretched and the massive shaft was covered in lube before Adam started to push it into his tight ass. The flesh of his walls hugged his girth and clenched around it. The tight fit forced Adam to slowly force his way in, each squeeze of the muscles causing him to throb painfully.

Seth whined and rocked his hips impatiently until Adam was fully sheathed inside his body. It no longer bulged under the skin of his flat belly, but it still stuffed him completely. Adam moaned as his son squirmed and his cock throbbed inside of his hole. His hands held tightly onto his hips and he slammed his pelvis against his rounded butt, the slapping of skin sounding heavenly to his ears. Seth groaned and cried for more until Adam was fucking him as fast as possible. Each thrust rocked the entire bed and knocked the headboard against his bedroom wall. The creaking springs barely managed to drown out Seth’s perfect noises, his grunts and moans and cries.

"Daddy!" he shouted and a rope of cum spurted from his dick and landed on his chest. He remained rock hard. His head fell to the side, his cheek against the plush pillow as his father grabbed his thighs and hooked his ankles over his shoulders to keep him from banging his head against the wood and to give him a better angle to pound. His entire body was flushed pink with arousal and he panted, his pearly release dripping down the length of his cock. “Oh, Daddy, don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,” he begged and his voice pitched high when Adam shifted and slammed his prostate. Seth’s vision was blinded by stars as Adam fucked the bundle of nerves over and over again. His ankles dug into the older man’s shoulders in the best attempt he could manage to urge him to go faster, harder.

It wasn’t long before his thrusts quickened and one last harsh snap of his hips buried him to the hilt and started to release ropes of spunk into Seth’s tight body. His son rose off the bed and his inner muscles squeezed him, milking his cock of all of the fluid that his balls contained. One of the (many) things Seth loved about Adam was the abnormal amount of cum that he could pump out in a single orgasm. As a younger child a couple of climaxes later and his flat belly would be slightly swollen, enough that he could rest his hand against the flesh and feel its curve. Now he felt no bump, but his body was so warm and full that it was good enough. Adam removed his cock with a slick _pop_ and lifted Seth’s narrow hips. Before a single drop to escape, Adam forced the plug into his puffy, abused hole and locked his release inside.

“Teenage hormones are such a treat,” Adam mused, staring down at Seth’s purplish, leaking dick. He went through the pouch of his suitcase containing all of the toys Seth had brought. For someone who couldn’t even get a job, he owned a lot of sex toys. “Where do you get all of these? These things are expensive.” Zoey was not known for her charitable nature, so it didn’t come from his allowance. Maybe some of it, but even three years’ worth of allowances could not buy everything he kept stored in this bag.

“Places,” Seth answered vaguely while he tried not to touch himself. “I have rich friends that give me money if I ask for it. Sometimes they’ll buy them for me if I tell them it’s for a prank. Some of it I bought with my own money from doing odd jobs around the neighborhood and in some other neighborhoods.”

“You shouldn’t go around to other people’s houses,” he chided gently. “Some creepy old man could snatch you up, lock you in his house and fuck you into oblivion.” His mouth curled into a smirk as Seth’s cock twitched. “Or do you like that idea?” He returned to the bed, sex toys forgotten, and hovered over his son as Seth’s face turned red from a combination of arousal and embarrassment. “You like the idea of some old man dragging you into his bed, don’t you? Feeling his cock in your hole, in your mouth, like a whore. You _want_ someone to fuck your face and come down your throat whether you scream or not.” Seth nodded mutely and his breath hitched as Adam pressed a sensual kiss to the crook of his neck. “Well that’s why I’m here,” he purred.

Seth moaned as his hand wrapped around his small cock and started to pump him lazily, teasingly. He arched his hips into his hand and dug his own fingers into the sheets. “Yes, Daddy. I wanted all of that. I wanted someone to invite me in and show me their cock and ask me to suck it. I wanted to get down on my knees and suck them—ah!” His confession was cut off by the sensation of a callous swiping over the leaking head of his dick. He whined and bucked his hips, but Adam moved his hand back so the sudden movements gave him no extra relief. “A-all because I missed you,” he finished.

He jerked his hand faster and under his other hands to tease his balls. He crooned, “I’m here now, baby boy. Daddy’s here to give you what you need.” He leaned his head down and licked the seam of his balls, up the length of his cock until he teased the wet slit. “But we have all month for that. I want you to come for me.” His hot breath ghosted across the throbbing flesh. “Come for Daddy.”

Seth’s scream echoed off the bedroom walls just as the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel bad about this particular chapter because there's not much in it. Which is why I should have the third one up by Monday night, and that's going to be packed with sex and all that grand stuff. So for anyone who came for the public sex/exhibitionism kinks, sorry, but that'll be here on Monday. I didn't think it would take this long to get to that.
> 
> Also, if you can't tell, I know nothing about baseball.

Seth was flat on his back on the bed, solar spots dancing across his vision, as Adam slipped off the bed and hurriedly pulled his clothes back on. His deep voice rumbled with each colorful swear that passed his lips. The boy sat up slowly as his sense resumed their proper functions. “Daddy?” His arms felt like gelatin and they quivered with the exertion it took to keep him upright. “Is everything okay?”

Adam came around the edge of the bed then leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips. “Don’t worry, baby. Just get dressed for now, just in case.” He took in the sight of his dazed son but broke his gaze when the doorbell rang again. With a sigh he checked his appearance and left to answer the door, leaving the boy alone in the bedroom.

It took just a little longer for his limbs to feel strong enough to support him and Seth maneuvered his body off the bed, careful not to disrupt his plug. Forgoing his panties and wiping the mess on his belly off on a random towel on the floor, he dressed himself in his jeans and shirt. There were voices in the foyer and suddenly he felt immensely shy, which was unusual for him. But then again, it was likely he had never met the people who Adam now hung out with. It was his curiosity that drew him from the bedroom.

He opened the bedroom door gradually to avoid it squeaking. Neither of them had thought to rip off his socks in their excitement to get in the bed so his footsteps were muffled by the cotton. The voices were clearer the closer he walked towards the living room.

“...Look, I’m really sorry I forgot about today. Next week I promise we can all hang out and watch the game together like normal.” Seth wondered if they could sense the faint irritation of Adam’s voice like he could.

Another man’s voice spoke up. “Come on, Adam. Didn’t you say he’s a teenager? Leave him with some movies and phone for a couple of hours, he’ll be good as gold. He can even eat with us afterwards.”

“Derek, if I have to say it again, I’m going to punch you.”

Seth reached the corner and peered around the wall at the guests. Four other men stood at the midpoint between the kitchen and the living room. None were quite as tall as Adam but the one on the far right with blond hair was very close. Seth decided none were as handsome either. He smiled to himself, remembering how he sleepily cuddled against Adam’s chest and called him the handsomest of all daddies in the world. That statement still rang true, but he could think of a few famous men who he wouldn’t mind riding.

The shortest man piped up, looking just as disgruntled as the others. “You said you have all month with him. And this is one of the biggest games of the season; you can’t just cancel—” The voice stopped as Seth was noticed. He felt warm and he hoped he wasn’t blushing.

The only clean-shaven man, who had the voice he could identify as Derek’s, addressed him first: “Hey, kid. Did you kill that spider?”

For a moment Seth was confused but quickly remembered his scream. His face flushed and he nodded. “Y-yeah. I got it. I-it landed on my foot and that’s what scared me.” He didn’t like the scrutinizing gazes of the others and instinctively moved to stand next to his father, who placed a comforting hand between his shoulders. Seth looked up at him. “Dad,” he began after he reminded himself he couldn’t say Daddy, “I don’t mind if you have friends over. If this is something you do every weekend, you don’t have to send them away just because I’m here.” He knew why Adam wanted them to leave, but did their presence really have to stop them from having fun?

Derek pointed at him. “Listen to the kid, Adam. He’s perfectly fine with it.”

Adam was quiet for several seconds before he sighed and rolled his eyes. “All right then.” The short one started towards the living room. “But first...” the man stopped “...let’s introduce you all to him. Guys, this is Seth, my son.” He gestured to the short one. “That’s Kent. He’s a co-worker of mine.” He moved on to the blond man. “That’s Isaac. He lives down the street.” Finally, he motioned to Derek. “And this…is Derek. That’s really all there is to say about him.” The distaste was evident but not profound, and Derek grinned so he must have not noticed.

Seth gave them all a small wave and Kent continued his journey to switch on the television. Isaac smiled slightly at Seth before he turned away to raid the pantry of the chips and salsa that was saved for their weekend get-togethers. Derek flopped down onto the couch and Seth found himself being tugged away from the guests back towards the bedroom.

Adam pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. “Why did you say they could stay? I want to spend time with you, not them.” He tucked a strand of red hair behind his  ear with a fond gaze that made him feel warm all over.

“They’re your friends, Daddy. I didn’t want to make them go away. And you like watching baseball.” He reached up to touch the exposed skin of Adam’s stomach just above his jeans. “I’m not selfish. And we really do have all month…” His voice trailed off as his fingers brushed the coarse black hair that disappeared into his jeans and Seth didn’t need him to be naked to know where it went.

Adam’s breath hitched at the light touches that Seth’s reverent gaze made obscene. He had to remove his hands before he got too hard to function. “If you’re good, I’ll have a surprise for you tonight, okay? You can take the plug out for now, if you want, since it’s going to be a while.”

Seth shrugged his shoulders. “Okay. I’ll take it out if it starts to bother me.” He leaned his head back and smiled up at him with his eyes bright with happiness. “Can I have a kiss before you go see your friends?”

“Of course, baby.”

Being lifted off his feet made him laugh and he wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist. “My big, strong Daddy, always ready to take care of me,” he murmured, sliding his arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss. It was closed off at first, but his tongue touched his father’s lips and they parted to allow the kiss to deepen. Adam commandeered the kiss due to his experience and he slipped his tongue into the boy’s mouth to explore the tastes that he had missed over the years.

Seth whimpered and Adam hummed as he gripped the boy’s ass to support his body since his skinny legs were not good enough on their own. Narrow hips began to rock in order to rub his small cock against the harsh bite of his zipper and the solid expanse of his father’s stomach. His hands slid into black hair and another noise of need rose from his throat that Adam ignored, though he did not stop the boy from grinding against him.

The kiss broke so they could both breathe the air they desperately needed. The soft mewl Seth gave was enough to make Adam groan softly. He could hear his friends already entranced by the beginning of the game and he stilled his son’s hips to think. That did nothing for his concentration, as the whining started immediately. “Daddy, I’m so hard it hurts. Please fuck me. I want to feel your cock inside me,” he whispered, still doing his best to roll his hips while his hands tangled in his hair.

“You’re killing me, baby boy,” Adam grunted before he unwrapped Seth’s legs from his waist and dropped him back onto the bed. He rolled his eyes as his son giggled in triumph and quickly shucked his pants off his legs, freeing the engorged cock that seth had so needily begged for. “Undress. Now.” The dark quality to his voice held no room for teasing and Seth did as he was told. “On your back.” Again the boy complied, scooting just a little further up the bed so his father could join him.

Adam climbed onto the mattress and pulled Seth closer to him by his ankles. “We don’t have much time,” he reminded him, reaching down and pulling out the plug. Their bottle of lube was still on the edge of the bed and he used to it slick up his erection before he pushed inside the smaller male who gasped softly at the intrusion. The plug did not fill him completely so it only eliminated some of the burn, not all of it. Adam gave him a few moments to adjust before Seth nodded and he started to move.

The tight heat of his son drew a moan from his throat that he muffled by leaning down and pressing his face against Seth’s neck. His thrusts were fast and jerky instead of smooth, aiming for quick orgasms so nobody would come looking for him and see him on top of his only child. He buried his groans with kisses and gentle nips to pale flesh whenever he felt Seth clench around him.

Short nails scratched pale lines down his shoulders as Seth squirmed. He felt a sharp sting with each strong thrust that buried Adam deep inside his body, his pelvis slapping against his plush ass. He groaned and whimpered quietly until Adam suddenly shifted his angle and ecstasy blossomed throughout his body. He almost screamed, the sound only cut off by a quick kiss. His heartbeat almost drowned out the sound of skin hitting skin and Seth felt his hips rise off the bed with a particularly strong thrust. Each rock of his hips pressed the tip of his cock against his prostate and soon he was trembling all over with heat coiling in his belly. “Daddy, Daddy, I’m going to come,” he warned him in his best whisper. “I’m going to—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before his muscles tensed up and he came with lightning shooting through his veins and small spurts of cum pooling on his belly.

Seth’s walls clenched around his erection just as he sheathed himself entirely in his tiny form. The heat was too intense and his own orgasm followed his son’s almost immediately, his curses suppressed by burying his face against the boy’s sweat-soaked neck again. He laid there for a moment with his forearms to keep him from putting weight on top of Seth. When he came down from his high, there was a knock on his door.

“Adam? What the hell are you doing in there? They’re already on the second inning.” Isaac turned the knob and Adam released a sigh of relief when it didn’t open: thank God he’d remembered to lock it.

“Just a minute. I got something on my shirt,” he answered with a glance down to the small stain on the front of his shirt from where Seth’s spunk had landed. He kissed Seth gently and pulled out with a small grunt at the way his hole clung to his sensitive shaft. He slipped out of his shirt and changed it before going to the bathroom and washing the cum off his length from his first orgasm. He put on underwear—Seth pouted at the sight—and pulled his jeans back on. Adam sat on the edge of the bed and stroked a hand down Seth’s bare shin to feel the hair that wasn’t as coarse as his own. He murmured, “Take a nap or something, baby boy. You’ve earned it.”

“Daaaadddd,” he drawled, “I’m not a baby. I don’t need to take naps.”

Adam chuckled and pressed a kiss to his knee. “You’re right, you’re not a baby anymore. But even sexy grown-up boys can take naps.” He patted his thigh and rose from the bed. “I’ll come get you when dinner's ready. If you get bored there’s a computer in my office across the hall. No porn, though. We can make our own later.” The look of excitement on his face made him chuckle and he left the bedroom just as someone hit a home run and sent the men into a frenzy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been half a year... Yeah. Sorry about that. But here's what I promised!

Two hours passed before Seth left the bedroom. He did end up falling asleep despite his insistence that he didn’t need naps. He woke up in a mess, his cum dry on his belly and Adam’s release staining their sheets. He climbed off the bed, rubbing his eyes and scratching at the drool that had crusted on the corner of his lips, and went to take a quick shower. He scrubbed himself thoroughly clean and once he was dried off and dressed, he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

The guests were all enamored with the screen as the game approached the end of its seventh inning. Adam had stepped away to start dinner and Seth’s mouth watered at the familiar smell of mashed potatoes and hamburger patties. Adam was no five-star chef but he had learned how to cook and cook well when he was home alone with a child all day and his wife was at work. It was precisely that reason why they all ended up at his house on Saturdays for the games, along with the fact that nobody else had a massive TV screen like he did.

Seth drew no attention as he slipped into the kitchen and pressed his forehead against his father’s side. He still smelled a little bit like sweat with the underlying scent of his deodorant. He felt a large hand rub his shoulder blades while Adam continued to watch the game from his place near the stove. With his face hidden against the fabric of his shirt, he smiled to himself. Nobody was paying him any attention—he could hear them all chanting _go go go_ on the edge of their seats—not even Adam was looking at him. He slipped his hand up and knocked a fork off the counter. It clattered to the floor and he bent down to pick it up; Adam didn’t even spare him a glance. He clutched the fork tightly in his hand but didn't stand back up. Instead, he wriggled his way between the space of his father’s strong legs and the counter. Thankfully Adam had a habit of leaning against surfaces instead of standing straight and that made it all the easier for Seth to settle in the space. The carved edges of the designs in the cabinets dug into his shoulder blades and his knees were awkwardly spread but a couple seconds of squirming made it at least bearable for him to stay there.

Adam only looked down when he felt a thigh brush his foot. Frowning, he mouthed “What are you doing?” to the boy. He didn't dare speak and draw attention to them. Seth leaned his head back and beamed brightly at him before he placed a finger to his lips. “This is _not_ the time for this,” Adam scolded without words, unable to speak. Seth decided to feign innocence and he pretended not to understand the intended message. He leaned his head forward and nuzzled the crotch of his jeans. Fingers slid into his hair and gripped the locks in a warning, but they both knew Adam wouldn’t do anything to hurt him even if it was just pulling his hair. He used this knowledge to his advantage.

As much as the taste of denim wasn’t pleasing, Seth did his best to make a show. He couldn’t see Adam’s face through his hair so he focused on what was in front of him, a prize that he desired to take. He mouthed the faint bulge through the thick fabric and dragged his tongue along the seam. The fingers in his hair tightened and he paused; they relaxed and he resumed. There was only so much he could do without leaving a massive, visible wet spot on the front of his jeans so he reached up and pulled down the zipper as everyone cheered over something on the screen. Adam was much too focused on the sight in front of him to care what was going on in the living room.

Seth looked up at him as his fingers parted the section of his underwear and pulled out his half-hard cock. One hand wrapped around the girth of it, stroking slowly while the other held Adam’s hip. His tongue came out of his gaping mouth to taste the tip before he wrapped his lips around the head and started to suck. Each suck was accompanied by a flick of his tongue and his hand moved slowly, teasingly, up and down his girth. It grew under his touch until he could practically feel it pulsating under his fingers.

Adam’s thick fingers knotted in his hair and tried to force him all the way down to the base of his cock, because if he was going to be blown he wanted it to be more than just the first inch or so. Seth weakly refused with no real reason for doing so other than being a tease, but the dull burn of his jaw was addicting and he opened his throat as his father’s thick erection filled up his mouth. He grunted when the head bumped the back of his throat and Adam hesitated long enough for Seth to adjust before he continued moving. His massive hand cradled the back of Seth’s head with care and the boy’s eyes fluttered closed. His nostrils flared with each breath that he inhaled and the muscles of his throat spasmed around what filled his throat.

Seth whimpered when Adam began to pull back, only to roll his hips forward and thrust back into his mouth. The way his hand was curled behind his head kept him in place as he began to fuck his mouth. It wasn’t as rough as it normally was since Adam was struggling as it was to keep from grunting and panting but each rough shove of his hips made Seth’s jaw ache and his own cock throb in his pants. One hand came up to grip his father’s hip while his other cupped himself through his pants, rubbing the length of his erection in desperation. He hollowed his cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut once more when tears welled up in the corners, but opened them when Adam’s thumb brushed across his concave cheek. He stared up at his father as his cheek was caressed, the man feeling the shape of his cock through the flesh. Seth whimpered again and Adam shushed him gently and quietly. “No noise,” he mouthed down at him. Seth had never felt so pained by the thought of being silent.

Adam’s thrusts quickened and his breathing deepened as his orgasm neared. Seth had slipped his hand down into his pants and started to clumsily jerk his prick, using the pre-cum as a substitute for lubricant. Seth panted heavily, his head growing dizzy from the lack of air, and dragged his tongue along the thick vein that ran underneath his erection. Adam’s hips stuttered suddenly and his hold on Seth’s head faltered. The resounding smack of his skull against the cabinet was worth it, for he eagerly drank down the warm spunk that his father poured down his throat. His hand in his underwear had stilled and the softening shaft slipped from his mouth, despite his half-hearted attempts to chase it. He had not come but his skin felt inflamed with desire and his entire body throbbed. He needed release. His prick pulsed with need in his hand but he was forced to remove it; he had nothing in his mouth to silence the inevitable cry that would accompany his orgasm.

“Sorry, my leg had a spasm.” Seth looked up at his father as he excused the sudden noise that must have startled the other men in the living room. When they presumably turned back to the TV, Adam dropped down to the floor and cupped both of Seth’s cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to let go. Did you hurt your head?”

Seth didn’t care about his head. He was close to tears and he balled his hands in Adam’s shirt. “Daddy, I’m so hard,” he whimpered in the quietest voice he could muster as he ground his hips against his palm. “I need to come. I need to feel you inside me as you tell me what a good cockslut I am. I need you, please—” He was silenced by a deep kiss, Adam still clutching both sides of his face. Adam’s tongue briefly dipped into his mouth to taste the quickly fading salty bitterness of his cum.

He finally pulled away, leaving Seth feeling just as desperate. “Go to our room, baby. Get undressed and wait for me on the bed. I’ll be just a minute, then I’ll make you feel so good you forget your name.” He kissed him sweetly again, then patted his hip and adjusted the front of his pants so the boy could walk through the living room with no sign of an erection. “I love you, baby boy,” he murmured. “Now go.” Seth nodded mutely and wobbled to his feet before he walked from the kitchen to the bedroom as fast as he could without causing a scene. The end of the game was so close that nobody gave him a glance.

The bedroom door shut behind him and he stripped out of his clothes in such a frenzy it was as if he had caught fire. Seth went to his bag and began to pull out the extra bottle of lubricant he had brought from home, but the bedroom door opened and he was scooped up into strong arms before he could find it in the midst of his clothes and toys. His legs squirmed and he whined. “But we need lube…” he pointed out as he was carried to the bed and placed face down on the covers.

“We don’t need lube for what I’m going to do to you,” he hummed. Adam positioned his body carefully as if he was a fragile doll, propping his knees up and guiding his face down into the blankets. He spread the boy’s quivering legs and pressed a kiss to the back of his thigh. He nipped the skin and Seth mewled into the bed. His hands dug into the sheets and he sucked in a breath when he felt something warm and wet lick the seam of his balls, then travel up to his ass. The stubble on his face burned his skin as Adam spread his cheeks, fingers digging into the fat, and circled the pink rim with his tongue.

Seth gave a small gasp and buried a moan in the sheets. Adam’s tongue prodded the flesh of his rim and Seth keened when the tip of his tongue slipped past the slightly stretched ring of muscle. In the time since he had last been inside of Seth, his body was almost entirely returned to normal. Now even his tongue was enough to stretch him and the boy mewled against the bed. The texture of his dad’s tongue was so different than his cock and it could coil and twist in ways that were impossible to achieve otherwise.

Narrow hips started to rock back against his face and Adam used one hand to still him so he could work at his own pace. He shifted his head and brought his free hand up to the boy’s entrance, sliding his thumb inside alongside his tongue. He tugged on the rim to stretch him a little more and Seth muffled a sob, only to yelp when Adam rubbed his wiry stubble against the inside of his cheeks.

He removed his thumb and replaced it with two fingers, thrusting them into his warm body as his tongue lapped at his walls. Seth screeched when his fingers suddenly pushed against his prostate and Adam pulled out of him completely. “Hush, baby,” he whispered to him, fingers petting Seth’s sweat-soaked hair, “you can’t let them hear you.” He nodded and whimpered quietly. “Do you want me to continue?” The boy nodded again and Adam ducked his head down to go back to work.

Once he got his fingers back inside of his son, it barely took another minute of thrusting before Seth was shaking and coming all over the bed. He sobbed and Adam sat up in time to watch his eyes roll back while pale fluid dribbled from his cock. “Such a good boy,” he crooned. He received a shudder in response and brown eyes fluttered open when a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. “Tired yet?”

“Y-yeah,” he breathed. The boy fell over onto his side and glanced up at his father. “Hold me?”

“Sure thing, baby.” Adam settled behind Seth and smiled as his son hummed happily and nestled into him. He certainly wasn’t as young as he used to be and the day had tired him out; he fell asleep almost immediately, unaware of the footsteps that led away from the door and back out to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I keep updating this? I dunno yet. Maybe. If I'm honest with myself, probably. But thank you to everyone who left kudos, commented, and subscribed. I didn't even realize it was this popular. I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is: the ending. I honestly never expected to write 10k words of this; it was originally just something self-indulgent that I wrote several years ago and then redid. Surprisingly, I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. 
> 
> Warnings: threesomes, spitroasting, blackmail (kinda), unexpected fluff.

By the time they both stirred, the sky cast an orange glow through the window and the house was silent. Seth woke up first, squirming against Adam’s chest, which in turn woke up the man. He grunted sleepily, evidently not wanting to wake up. The redhead had other plans.

He wriggled some more and patted his father’s face. “Daddy,” he whined. “Get uppppp.” Adam barely moved and Seth huffed, instead pressed a kiss to his mouth.

Adam stirred at the nip to his bottom lip and cracked open one eye. “What is it, baby?” he mumbled. He rolled onto his back and opened both eyes as a heavy weight sat on his stomach. “What’s got you all riled up?”

“I’m hungry. For real this time.” He climbed off of the man and jumped down to the floor. “Come make me food!”

The older man groaned and slowly lifted himself up, not bothering to put clothes on. “Thirteen years old and can’t make your own dinner, huh?” he commented with a sleepy grin.

Seth huffed and opened the door. “You make better food than I can. And we didn’t get to eat lunch. I want mashed potatoes!” He tugged on his arm to pull him out of the bedroom, then pressed himself into Adam’s side as they walked down the hallway. “I missed your cooking,” he said quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Mom can't cook like you can.”

Adam brushed his fingers through red hair. “I missed taking care of you too, baby. Didn’t expect to have empty nest syndrome after only ten years,” he joked, though it fell flat as they exited the hallway and saw one of Adam’s friends sitting on the couch with a beer in hand.

“Isaac, what are you doing here?” Adam questioned, one hand guiding a naked Seth to stand behind him. The boy peeked out around his father curiously.

“I heard you this afternoon.” Seth ducked behind Adam when Isaac’s gaze moved to him. “Or, more accurately, him.”

Seth pressed his head against Adam’s bare back, guilt and fear suddenly gnawing at his chest. What was going to happen to them now? What if Isaac wanted to go tell the cops or something? If they took him away, they would be separated forever. And he couldn't lose his dad. Not again.

A gentle hand in his hair silenced his sniffling. “What do you want?”

“Who says I want anything?”

“You're sitting on my couch four hours after the game ended, presumably after you corralled the other guys out of here, only to say that you heard us. Someone else would have gone directly to the police, or told all of our friends.”

Seth peered out from around Adam’s waist as he heard the couch creak. Isaac stood up and finished off the beer before putting the bottle on an end table.

“I want in.”

Adam went stiff under Seth’s touch. “You _what_ ? He's not some sort of scheme or secret plan, he's my _son._ Why would I let you touch him?”

“He's also apparently someone you can't not fuck for as long as it takes to watch a baseball game. I want to see why you're so interested in him.”

“This is insane. I'm not going to hand him over to do you can see what makes him ‘interesting’! He's not a toy for you to play with.”

Isaac hummed. “You're right, what was I thinking? He's not a toy. He's a _child_.”

“I'm not a child!” Seth protested, leaning out from behind Adam to scowl at Isaac. “I'm thirteen! I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” He wanted to make it clear that he _chose_ to have sex with Adam, not that he was forced to. “He hasn't seen me in three years. Why wouldn't he be excited to see me?”

“Seth, be quiet,” Adam commanded through gritted teeth. “Isaac, this isn't a negotiation. This is my kid you're talking about. I'm not going to risk him getting hurt. You can blackmail me all you want but he's not a bargaining chip.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “I'm not trying to blackmail you, Adam. You're my friend, I wouldn't do that to you. But your kid’s got that cute innocent look to him, he’s hopped up on teenage hormones, and is obviously interested in older men and if that isn't a one-in-a-million opportunity right there, I don't know what is. I will probably never get this chance again. I'm not even saying that you have to leave me alone with him. He gets his looks from you and I'd be happy to have you join.”

Seth’s interest was now piqued and he looked between his father and the blond man. Adam was still visibly on edge but he looked down at Seth when the teen tugged on his arm. The boy pulled Adam further into the hallway and nestled into his chest.

“Maybe it could be fun?” he suggested quietly. “I've never been with two guys before and Mr. Isaac is kind of cute. Come on, Daddy. Just once? Please? You can tie me up and do whatever you want to me tomorrow if you let me have this chance.”

Adam stared down at his eager son, dumbfounded. He turned enough to look at Isaac before returning to Seth. “Are your sure, baby? If you're scared about him telling, that can be fixed. You don't have do this.”

“I've always wanted to be with two of you,” confessed the boy. “It's not really the same thing, but it's close enough. He's…kinda hot,” he said, discreetly glancing back at the blond. “He said that you can control what he does. Please?” he begged.

“…Fine,” the man conceded with a sigh. “But if he makes one wrong move with you then it's off.” Seth nodded excitedly and Adam placed a hand on his back. “All right, Isaac. Tonight you can stay with us until Seth decides it's over. Let me make dinner for him first and then we’ll join you.” He led Seth into the kitchen and put another beer on the counter. “You can go back to my room. I want alone time with him.”

Isaac flashed Seth a grin and swiped the beer to go relax in the bedroom.

Adam watched him leave, then went to heat up the food Isaac must have put away after the game. “If you don't like something he does, just say so and I'll make him stop, okay?” He slid his hand through Seth’s hair lovingly. “I don't want him to hurt you.”

Seth leaned into his hand with a hum. “It's okay, Daddy. I know it'll be okay.” He smiled up at him and Adam chuckled fondly, kneeling down and giving the boy a sweet kiss. Seth’s hand came up to hold his father’s face but the microwave beeped and they were forced to part.

After Seth finished off a plate of food and stuck his tongue out at Adam when the man teased him for his appetite, he brushed his teeth in the spare bathroom and then followed Adam into the bedroom.

Isaac had made himself at home on the bed, stripped down to his boxers and drinking his beer. Seth was halfway behind his father, trying to discreetly check out the blond’s body. He was a little more fit than Adam, but his chest was basically hairless.

Adam grabbed his arm and gently pulled him away from his hiding place. “Ready, baby?” he asked.

Seth nodded quietly, face flushing as Isaac smiled at him.

“What do you want to do? I'll be right here.”

The young teen looked the man over for a few moments. “I want him to fuck me.” He looked back up at Adam. “While I suck your dick.”

Isaac laughed from his side of the room. “Where'd you get such a kinky kid, Adam?”

Adam was staring down at Seth with undisguised interest and surprise. “Not sure.”

Seth's face flushed. “You can learn a lot in three years,” he answered cryptically, reaching up to pull Adam down for a kiss. He was nervous despite his excitement and he wanted his father’s comfort. He giggled as large hands grasped the backs of his thighs and lifted him off the floor, then yelled as he was tossed onto the bed. He rolled harmlessly across the mattress, landing near Isaac.

Isaac flashed him a grin and helped the boy sit up. “You excited?” When Seth nodded, Isaac lifted his hips and slid out of his underwear. His eyes immediately went to the man’s cock and he was pleased to see that it was almost as big as his dad’s.

Adam gripped Seth by the hips and pulled him close. He lifted the boy’s chest so he was kneeling on the bed with his back to Adam’s chest. Seth moaned as a large hand wrapped around his small cock and started to stroke him with expertise.

Isaac sat back, hand going to his own dick, as he watched Adam coax Seth’s cock to fill. “He's pretty big for a little boy.”

Seth jerked his hips. “I‘m not a little boy. I'm thirteen.” He pulled Adam’s head over his shoulder to messily kiss his father, trying to draw his tongue into his mouth. When it didn't work, Adam merely giving his lips a playful nip, Seth leaned his head back on Adam’s shoulder. “And I got the best genes.”

Adam chuckled. “You little minx. I'm trying to get you ready for him and you're trying to compliment me.”

He hummed and moaned as slick fingers prodded at his entrance. “It's ‘cause I love you. You'll always be my daddy.” He willingly leaned forward, resting on his forearms as Adam fingered him.

“I'm not trying to compete with him,” Isaac promised. “I just want one time.” He moved over to where the boy was bent over and when he got his cock in front of his mouth, he didn't even have to ask before Seth was trying to swallow him down. Big brown eyes looked up at him with false innocence as he wrapped his lips around Isaac’s erection. “Oh Christ that's hot,” the man grunted as he felt a slick tongue drag along the thick vein on the underside of his dick.

“He's utterly gorgeous,” Adam agreed, and it was his father’s gravely voice that made him whimper and his cock twitch.

Adam pulled Seth back by the hips and he whined as his mouth was suddenly empty. “Turn around, baby. You're ready for him.” Adam slid off the bed and stood at the edge, helping maneuver Seth so he was at the perfect height to blow his father while Isaac fucked him.

Isaac sank into his tight ass first, eliciting a cry from the boy. He watched Seth basically surge forward to get Adam’s erection in his mouth and waited for him to grip the older man’s hips before he began.

He started fucking Seth with quick thrusts, not bothering to build it up over time. He moaned at the twitching heat around his cock and jerked his hips. “Holy shit, how did you ever stop fucking him?”

Adam laughed, low and strained as he threaded his fingers through red hair. “I didn't. He used to sit on my dick while he did homework and watched cartoons. Used to cry and whine if I was busy and couldn't fuck him when he wanted me to. Bedtime stories were traded in for blowjobs or quickies.” His large hand tangled in red hair and Seth looked up at him through his lashes, moaning around the shaft stretching his jaw. “He was—is—a perfect little cockwarmer. He's been a slut for years…” Something other than pleasure passed over his face and the teen stilled, or tried to. “And I missed most of it.”

Seth pulled off of his cock, moaning and gasping as Isaac shifted his angle in search of his prostate and pressed his face against his stomach. “I'm only a slut for you, Daddy. I promise I never let anyone else touch me.” His words were undercut by the man currently railing him from behind, but his tear filled eyes were genuine. “I love you. You're the only person I ever want to be with.”

Adam knelt down and kissed the boy sweetly, dragging his tongue across swollen lips. “Shhh, don't cry, baby. I'm not upset with you. Just remorseful, is all. I missed some of your firsts that I had hoped to experience. But I'll never leave you again,” he murmured. “You'll always be mine, no matter what.” He smiled softly as Seth seemed to calm down, though he was panting heavily. The man glanced up at Isaac. “Flip him on his back. You can hit it better that way.”

Isaac did as he was told, pulling out and flipping Seth onto his back. He slammed into him again and knew he hit that bundle of nerves when Seth threw his head back and _wailed._ The blond swore under his breath as his ass clenched around him and he gripped the boy’s hips tight enough to bruise. He admired the lithe body underneath him, pale skin flushed down to his chest and dribbles of pre-cum leaking from his red cock and pooling on his stomach. Short legs were hooked around his waist, keeping him from pulling all the way out.

Since Seth was no longer in any position to be blowing Adam, the man settled on the bed next to him and stroked his sides gently. His hand slid up to his nipples and Seth whined as one of the sensitive buds was pinched and teased by thick fingers.

“Look at you,” he crooned, soft enough that Isaac couldn't hear, “all pretty and desperate for cock. I wish you could see how gorgeous you look; you take him so well and your little dick is so hard. How does he feel inside of you?”

Seth hiccuped and moaned. “He feels really good…”

Adam smiled faintly and his hand moved down to wipe some of his pre-cum from his belly, bringing his finger to his mouth. “Are you ready to come, baby boy?” he asked gruffly. Seth nodded frantically and one hand reached out for Adam. “Do you think you could come just from his dick?” At that, Seth shook his head and groaned as a hard thrust nailed his prostate, fingers digging into the sheets.  

“Pl-please touch me,” he begged as he wrapped his short fingers around Adam’s wrist. His eyes were brimming with tears of overstimulation and desperation and his father took pity on him.

“I’ll teach you how to come without being touched one day,” Adam promised as he freed his wrist from Seth’s grip and reached down to where his aching cock bobbed with the rough pounding.

Seth keened and his hips jumped at the warm hand that wrapped around his erection. Adam jerked him off mercilessly and out of sync with Isaac’s thrusts, smiling fondly as Seth openly sobbed, body twitching and torn between arching into his hand or pushing back against Isaac.

It wasn’t long before the sobs turned to a wail and Seth came hard, though his body didn’t have much to give. He clenched up and wrung a loud curse from Isaac, who spilled inside of him and then pulled out.

The boy closed his eyes and panted softly, sniffling quietly as he came down from his high. The bed dipped on either side of him and he didn’t bother to open his eyes; the sound of sliding skin on skin was enough to solve the mystery. Still, he couldn’t help the sharp hitch of breath as a stripe of hot cum landed on his already messy body, coating his chest and face. A hand wiped any mess away from his eyes and Seth opened them just in time for a kiss.

His boneless arms loosely wrapped around Adam’s neck and he sighed against his lips when he was lifted up into strong arms and carried towards the bathroom. He was placed in the bathtub and Seth set to work filling the basin with lukewarm water while simultaneously trying to eavesdrop.

“If anything happens to him, I swear to God you’ll live to regret it.”

“Relax, dude. I’m not going to tell anyone and it’s not like I gave him anything. You obviously love him and I wouldn’t do that to a friend. I need to get going before my wife calls. Take care, Adam. And tell the kid I said goodbye.”

Adam came into the bathroom soon after and Seth scooted forward so the man could settle in behind him. “That’s day one of summer vacation down. Twenty-nine more to go.”

Seth turned and nuzzled his chest against his father’s chest. “I want to live here with you. Mom’s house is boring. And I’m going into highschool next year, so it won’t even be that bad.” He looked up at Adam with big brown eyes. “Please, Daddy?”

Adam pecked a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll see, buddy. We’ll see.”


End file.
